star_crossed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhuss James Halliwell
Typhuss James Halliwell was a talented and compassionate male human of the Tau'ri who was an accomplished and acclaimed officer in the in the United States Air Force, playing a key role in bringing the Stargate Program into existence as a member of SG-1. Biography Background information Typhuss is the son of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. He was born on August 18th, 1968 in San Francisco, California on Earth. Relationships Throughout his years in the Stargate program, Typhuss's romantic life has taken several interesting twists and turns. Samantha Carter In 1990, Typhuss James Halliwell first met Samantha Carter at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 1995, their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 1997 after joining the Stargate Program and SG-1. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce in 1995. In 2015, Samantha and Typhuss got married, after dating for nine months. In 2017, their first child, George Halliwell was born. Helen Magnus In 1995, Typhuss started dating Helen Magnus. Their relationship only lasted for two years and then in 1997, they broke up. Service History *Pre-1991: Classified Information *1992 - 1997: Stargate Program *1997 - 2000: Team Third officer, SG-1 *2000 - 2000: Second Team Leader, Mark IX Weapons Project *2000 - 2004: Team Third officer, SG-1 *2004 - 2005: Team Third officer, SG-1 *2005 - 2005: Research, Area 51 *2005: Team Third officer, SG-1 Promotion History *Second Lieutenant: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 *First Lieutenant: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 *Captain: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 *Major: 1999 *Lieutenant Colonel: 2004 *Colonel: 2007 Personal History *Married to Samantha Carter (Married in 2015) and currently residing in Washington, DC. *Has 1 child **George Halliwell, Born: 5/14/2017 Star Trek version of Typhuss James Halliwell Typhuss James Halliwell was a male Human Starfleet officer who served aboard the Intrepid class starship USS Voyager, for her seven-year voyage in the Delta Quadrant as science officer. After playing a key role in bringing the Stargate Program into existence as a member of SG-1 during the 2360s, Typhuss has collabortated on almost all of Earth's advanced technology from the Daedalus-class battleships, Naquadah generators, the F-302, and many more and a host of other alien technology. His expertise has saved Earth from attack numerous times and his knowledge, wisdom and courage have held him in high regard among many other Humans. Upon Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Typhuss was promoted to Captain and given the command of the Galaxy class starship USS Intrepid. Typhuss is a member of the Major Case Response Team under the command of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Typhuss is a Detective in the Special Victims Unit. Typhuss is a member of Starfleet Intelligence and Typhuss is both an agent and an operative in Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. The highlights of his career were centered around assignments as commanding officer of the Federation starships: USS Zeus, USS Intrepid, and the USS Intrepid-A. Typhuss along with his Bajoran wife Kira Nerys has a deep sensual belief in the Bajoran faith of their Gods, the Prophets. Typhuss became the first Starfleet officer to successfully explore the Delta Quadrant with the USS Voyager, encountering dozens of new planets and civilizations over the course of seven years. While there, Typhuss and Voyager also survived numerous encounters with the Borg. In 2379 Typhuss's first child, Kira Hoshi Sato is born on the USS Intrepid-A. In 2380 Typhuss along with the crew of Voyager, mourned the loss of Kathryn Janeway at her memorial service in San Francisco. In 2383 Typhuss's second child, Shakaar Edon Kira is born on Deep Space 9. Typhuss's heroism during his long Starfleet career earned him a promotion to the rank of Admiral in 2409. Personal History *Married to Kira Nerys (Married in 2378, in January 2388 Kira did not sign the divorce papers, so the divorce was never finalised. Typhuss broke up with Helen and reconciled with Kira and currently residing in Dahkur Province, on Bajor.) *Has two children **Kira Hoshi Sato, born in 2379 aboard the USS Intrepid-A. **Shakaar Edon Kira , born in 2383 aboard Deep Space 9. Category:Males Category:Majors Category:Lieutenant Colonels Category:Colonels Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:SG-1 members Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Homeworld Command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:2333 births Category:Humans Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:1968 births